Rush Zero
by Ciel the Hedgehog
Summary: X, Zero, and Axl find a Light Capsule containing Rush, the reploid dog created for X. Zero is skeptical about this, until he and Rush switch bodies! How is everyone going to handle this? Slight Xalia
1. Rush is Found

**Hi again. Once again, I decided to write a Megaman X fic. I got into the series recently, getting all my info off of Wikipedia and various fanfics, mainly _Reploid Anatomy 101._ If there's anything I'm doing wrong, please let me know, okay? Thank you!**_

* * *

Zero's POV_

The day started out as completly uneventful. Heck, life's been uneventful recently. Sigma's been lying low, there haven't been any maverick attacks, and we've pretty much run out of work. So Signas decided to send X, Axl, and I to go check out the various areas once infested with mavericks to make sure there weren't any more. Currently, we are searching in the jungle on the continent humans call "South America," and so far, we've come up with nothing.

"Why can't we go on an actual mission?" Axl asks me. "This is so boring, ya' know? Looking for mavericks when there obviously aren't any."

"That's why we're checking," X replys before I can. "We are making sure there aren't any mavericks grouping up for a rebellion. Come on, it isn't that bad." Of course, X is never one to complain about stuff such as this. I'm personally glad that the mosquitoes do not have a taste for reploid, but that does not stop them from buzzing around us.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see something unusual. It looks metal...and blue. The same color blue as X. A closer inspection reveals it to be an abandoned capsule.

"Hey X, Axl, come over here." I show them the capsule, which X reveals to be one of Dr. Light's capsules. X says that they usually hold armor inside of them, that only X is able to use. I remember seeing these armors before, and I agree to check it out when Axl suggests we open it. But instead of a piece of armor, a red animal-based reploid is inside. At least, I _think_ it's a reploid. It doesn't look like a robot, but it seems different from most animal reploids.

"I'm sorry I was unable to present this to you in person," The hologram of Dr. Light says. "This is Rush, a dog-reploid I created for you. I hope he helps you. Don't worry, I programmed it so he already knows you. Good luck!"

"A...dog?" X says skeptically. I remember seeing a regular dog a few times with humans. Personally, I don't like dogs much. Scratch that. I don't like any animal much. We watch silently as the dog-reploid opens it's eyes. It instantly notices X, jumping on top of the poor hunter. X is soon under attck by a barrage of face-lickings.

"I guess he does know ya' X," Axl says, happily laughing. I watch as X trys to squirm away from the dog, laughing a bit himself. In my book, anything that lands on me does not stay on me. Especially not something like that.

"Come on, we should get back to base and have him checked out," I say, trying to distract my fellow hunters from our little red "friend."

"Good idea," X says. "Okay, down Rush." The dog (suprisingly) obeys, happily panting as it awaits X's next orders. We quickly teleport back to the base, taking Rush to the health wing for his check-up. Maybe they'll say he's defective, and we won't have to work with him. Maybe he'll break down. Maybe...I don't know. I just do not want another little creature at my heals. I have enough rookies to deal with as it is.

So far, Rush seems to be okay. Although I don't know any of the doctors (I don't go to the health wing often), they seem to know X quite well, explaining about how the little burden works, how amazingly advanced it is for a dog-reploid, and so on. Axl just watches them work.

"What are we going to do with it?" I ask X.

"Well, you heard what Dr. Light said. He's supposed to help us. From what the doctors say, he seems to have quite a few capabilities, so I'm thinking we'll just have to see how much he's capable of." Dang, there goes my hopes of X refusing it. I simply lean against the wall, next to a complex looking piece of machinery.

"Now, we'll just attach this on, and see the condition of it's memory banks," One of the doctors say, pulling out something attached to the machine I'm next to. He begins to attach it to the dog's head, and walks back to turn the machine on.

"X sir!" A reploid comes barging into the room, running past me to face X. "Signas was looking for you. He was wondering why you came back to the base." I get up to leave the room while no one is looking.

"Because I found something that needs to be checked out," X replied. "Tell Signas that for me, will you?"

"Yes sir! Right away sir!" The reploid runs out of the room, crashing into me as he does so (but paying no attention to it, little runt). I fall to the side, accidentally hitting the machine. It breaks from the impact, electricity circulating through my system. I hear the dog let out a howl before my systems shut down.

* * *

"X, I think Rush is waking up." I hear Axl say as soon as my systems come back on. The first words I hear are that? I just woke up, and they're more concerned about the dog. Some friends. Oddly, my eyes open to see X and Axl leaning over me. I notice the machine in the corner, some mechanics trying to fix it. Odd, I thought I'd be put in a different room, since the stupid dog aleready got the operating table. They probably found me more important (I hope).

"Hey, you okay?" X asks, looking down at me. Has he grown...taller? I must be woozier than I thought.

"Of course I am," I say to them. They look confused.

"I guess that's a yes," X says, Axl nodding in reply. Well of course it means yes, what else would it mean?

"Now all we need is for Zero to wake up," Axl says. I stare at him. Is he blind and deaf? I'm right in front of him! I just told them I was okay? What the hell is going on?

"Guys, what's wrong with you? I'm right here!" I suddenly notice my voice. I didn't just speak. I barked. I look down at myself. Though I'm still red, it's not the same. My hands and feet are paws, my proportions are all wrong, and I have a tail. Realization hits me: I've been transformed into Rush.**

* * *

Cliffhanger! Zero is Rush? How are X and Axl going to take it? What happened with Zero's body? All that, next chapter! Please review!**


	2. Down Zero, Down!

**Yeah, chapter 2! Oh yeah, I forgot this last chapter. Zero, Rush, X, and all related characters belong to Capcom. Dr. Sai and the story idea are mine! Okay, done talking.**_

* * *

Regular POV_

X and Axl just stood there, watching as Rush began freaking out. He flailed around, he howled, he freaked.

"X, what's wrong with the dog?" Axl asked. He hadn't been freaking out like this when they had found him.

"Probably still shocked from the electric volt," X replied. "I just hope Zero doesn't freak like this."

"He won't X, he's Zero!" Axl exclaimed. The only other people in the room were the mechanics fixing the machine. There was also a black and magenta reploid name Dr. Sai, the doctor that had been doing the check-up.

"This does seem odd, though," muttered the doctor. "If it had been from shock, he would have been acting this way as soon as he woke up. And the way he's moving his limbs makes it look like he's trying to move like a humanoid reploid."

"Maybe he think's he's one?" Axl asked.

"Possibly," Dr. Sai replied. "Then again, there is the matter of how Zero will respond once he awakens. Which, I believe, should be any minute now." At that precise moment, Zero emitted a groan.

"Zero?" X leaned over his friend. "Zero, are you okay?" Everyone in the room stared expectantly at Zero, especially the dog.

"Megaman?" Zero muttered. X looked at him. Zero had always called him X. That was his name. Zero opened his eyes, looking at X.

"Zero?" X looked at him. Oddly, Zero smiled.

"Megaman!" At this point, Zero pounced on Megaman, happily licking his face. Everyone else stared in horror.

"Oh my god, Zero's flipped!" Axl cried, trying to cover his eyes. The dog stared at the two, as if it was a horror movie. Dr. Sai was speechless, and the mechanic reploids were once again fixing the machine.

"Zero, what's wrong with you?" X asked, trying to push the reploid off of him. "Zero, cut it out!"

"Hi Megaman!" Zero said once he stopped licking X. "What happened?"

"You just started licking me!" X said in suprise.

"So?" Zero cocked his head to one side. "Rush always greets Megaman like that."

"Well, you're not Rush, you're Zero," X replied.

"Who's Zero?" Zero got off of Megaman, but was still on all fours. "Is he a friend?"

"He's YOU!" Axl screamed. Zero stared at Axl, and then at Rush. His eyes widened in horror.

"That's me!" Zero said, pointing at Rush. Rush nodded in reply, barking something no one could understand.

"I see," Dr. Sai sad after a while. "Somehow, when both Zero and Rush were zapped by the machine, they basically switched bodies."

"Switched bodies?" X cried. "We can't have that! Isn't there a way to fix it?"

"Yeah, like, shocking them again?" Axl asked.

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Sai replied. "First of all, the machine is busted, and needs to be replaced. Secondly, we have no evidence that a shock will fix it. For all we know, it could make it worse."

"So they're stuck like this?" X asked.

"Until we can discover a way to fix it, I believe so."

"Well, ain't this great?" Axl asked. "No way we'll be able to hide this! Zero is acting like a complete idiot, and Rush is busy sulking. Now we have to explain a dog and Zero."

"Could be worse," Rush (the one in Zero's body) piped up. "We could be under attack too!"

"At least that's not happening," X muttered. "Come on, let's go back to our room."

"One question," Rush asked. "How do you walk like that?"

"You can't walk on two legs?" Axl asked.

"No," Rush replied. "I could go on four, but not two." Zero barked in agreement.

"This is gonna' be harder than we thouhgt X," Axl muttered. And indeed, it would be.**

* * *

Hoo boy, this is not good! Okay, for future record, Rush refers to Rush in Zero's body, and Zero refers to Zero in Rush's body. Anyway, please let me know how I'm doing! Be back soon!**


	3. Signas and a Fork

**To make up for the shortness of the last chapter, I made sure this one would be longer. Enjoy!**

* * *

X sighed in relief once they reached his room. They had been lucky not to encounter anyone on the way there, because then they would have to explain Zero's odd behavior, and Rush. It had been hard enough trying to teach Rush how to walk upright. Zero had an easier time learning to walk on all fours. Thing was, X had no clue what Rush had been capable of as a dog. Zero didn't know either. What if one of his functions activated at the wrong moment, and he couldn't deactivate it? 

X looked around the room. Axl was at the table, trying to show Rush how to use the eating utensils. Zero was in the corner, staring at the bowl of food in front of him. X himself was sitting on the edge of his bed, wondering how things could get any worse.

"Is this right?" X watched Rush trying to pick up a piece of food with his knife.

"No, you use a fork for that!" Axl said, picking up the said object.

"Well then what's the knife for?" Rush asked.

"Cutting the food," Axl groaned.

"Why cut it when you can just eat it?"

"Because that's not how things work!" Axl cried, throwing up his hands in exasperation. "X, think you can explain it to him?"

"You're doing about the same as I would do," X replied. "Don't worry, he'll get it. How are you doing Zero?" Zero turned his head to X, letting out a loud bark.

"He says he has no clue how you expect him to deal with this," Rush said. "And that once he gets back to normal, he is going to kill that reploid."

"You understand him?" Axl asked, dumbfounded.

"Of course!" Rush exclaimed, "Since I was a dog, I understand what they say! And that's not all!"

"What else?" X asked, hoping that maybe he would say something useful.

"I figured out how to use the fork!" Rush began to wave the fork in the air. Zero put his paws over his head and groaned._

* * *

Zero's POV_

This...is pure torture. How do they expect me to deal with this? That creature is going to ruin my whole reputation by the time we're done. He can't even walk right! The way he licked X when he woke up...it's just too freaky. It's like, I'm watching myself go insane! On top of that, I'm expected to work for X. Well, it could be worse, I guess. I could be working for Signas. Or Massimo. Or even...Sigma. That'd be creepy. It's creepy enough watching that smile on my face. Rush always seems to be smiling, even when he was a dog.

An image suddenly comes into my head. It's Rush, and X. But X is a lot shorter, a lot different looking. Almost...younger? But how is that possible?

"Who's this Dr?" asks the little X.

"That is my newest creation Megaman," Says an old, white bearded man. I know that's Dr. Light, because he looks just like the holograms shown by the Light capsule. "His name is Rush, and all around support unit. I designed him to help you in your fight against Dr. Wiley." Dr. Wiley? He knows my creator? Does this mean I was originally made to fight Megaman, not X?

I am snapped out of the memory when the door opens. I see Signas enter the room.

"Hello X, Axl, Zero," Signas says. "I was told that you found something, so I wanted to see what was up."

"We found one of Dr. Light's creations," X says. "Rush, come here boy." Why can't he just introduce me? I walk over to X, smling like a regular dog would. I guess I look pretty convincing, as Signas bends down to scratch behind my ears. Suprisingly, it feels nice.

"Interesting," Signas says. "Do you know what he does?" X is about to speak, when Rush pipes up.

"He's an all-around support unit," He says. "He can transform into a rider, a submarine, and a coil to boost X's jumping capablities."

"You were paying attention?" Axl asks, looking at Rush. "Never thought you had it in ya'."

"You seem happy," Signas notes. "Did you get a date or something?"

"Uhmm, yeah," Rush says. Oh god, please don't let him say anything stupid.

"What's the girl's name?" Signas asks, as he stops scratching me.

"Er...Alia?" Of all the names he could have said, he had to pick that one. I look at X, as his face begins to turn a little red.

"Really? Well then, good luck Zero," Signas replies. "I must be off now. Good luck to you too X! Hope the dog does well!" Signas then leaves the room, and we all stare at Rush.

"Why did you say Alia?" X asks. "Why not Layer? Or Pallette? Or just make up a name?"

"That's the only one I know," Rush replys. "I heard you say her name, so I used her. Hey, at least it's not Roll."

"Who's Roll?" Axl asks.

"Megaman's sister!" Rush says happily. X has a sister? Go figure. I can tell X doesn't remember, but he doesn't say anything.

"Well, we should probably get back to our rooms," X says after a while. "I'll help get Rush to Zero's room, I guess. Zero, I'm sorry, but you'll need to sleep in here, okay? I'll be back soon." So I watch X, Axl, and Rush walk out of the room. I don't even get to stay in my room. Oh well. Can't get any worse, right? Maybe...maybe I can do something with this. Let's see, I'll just need to talk with Axl and...Rush.**

* * *

Uh oh, Zero's got a plan. Not good. Anyway, be back next time!**


	4. Still Adjusting

**Back again. I'm trying to update this story every other day from now to the end. Not too fast, not too slow, right? May take a while, since I'm doing two stories at once (the other's a Sonic the Hedgehog story), but I promise to get this done. Promise! Oh, and just so I don't have to say it anymore, it's Zero's POV if it's in first-person, regular if it's in third. Got it? Good.**

* * *

It's the middle of the night, and I still can't sleep. This whole thing is troubling me. In one day, my life has been switched around. How long can I be like this? Days? Months? Years? Oh, I hope it doesn't come to that.

The only other sound in the room is the sound of X sleeping. Lucky. No matter what he's forced to deal with, he does his best, no matter how much he hates it. It makes me wonder how much like the original Megaman he is. Were they the same, or different? My ears twitch, as I hear the door open. For a minute, I'm suprised to see myself standing in the doorway. It doesn't take long, though, for me to remember that it's Rush in my body, not me. (Confusing...) He walks over to me, a scared look on his face.

"Zero," he says. It's weird, because of the fact he's in my body, he also has my voice. It sounds weird scared.

"What is it?" I manage to say quietly. I look over to see if it woke up X anyway, but lucky for me, he's a deep sleeper when he want's to be.

"Dr. Wily was in my room," Rush says quietly. "I saw him. He was all darkish, and he was telling me to kill Megaman." I stare at him for what seems like the longest time. He saw Dr. Wily, and Dr. Wily said to him what he says to me. How could that be?

"Did he do anything else?" I ask.

"He yelled at me when I said I didn't understand," Rush replys solemnly. "He sounded really angry. I've only heard him yell like that at Megaman and Bass."

"Bass?" I ask. The name sounds familiar.

"Uh huh," Rush says. "He yells at Bass for not defeating Megaman."

"Can you tell me who Bass is?" I ask him. Rush looks at me in an odd way, as if asking "Why do you want to know?" with his face. I never knew I could look like that.

"Bass is a reploid created by Dr. Wily," Rush says after a while. "He's black and golden. He also has a wolf-reploid named Treble. Both of them are really mean." I had heard that Wily created other reploids, but I have never heard of Bass. I wonder why? I don't think I was activated yet, because I don't remember Bass, Megaman and Rush, and it doesn't seem like Rush knows about me. I wonder what happened to them, and why X and I never met them.

"Well, tell me if you see Wily again, okay?" I ask. He nods in reply. "Good. Don't be scared of him, he has no power over you." At least, he shouldn't. I hope nothing worse happens because of this. Rush bids me goodnight, and leaves the room. After much thinking, I manage to fall asleep as well.

"Wake up already Zero!" I see X in front of me.

"Morning already?" I ask. Of course, he doesn't understand me, but he knows I'm awake.

"Well then," X says, "I've got to do a training lesson with some of the new recruits. Axl and Rush are already in the lobby. Wait there for me, okay?" I nod, since that's the only way I can say yes.

"Good," he replies. "Don't get into any trouble, okay?" I nod again, watching him as he walks out of the room. I soon leave too, headed for the lobby.

Today is Thursday, one of the days used for training sessions. Meaning, the corridors are just about bare. Everyone is either at training, or taking a break. Lucky for me, so I don't attract attention. I just keep walking, until I hear a sound behind me.

"Arf," I turn around to see a robo-security dog, a simple robotic dog that keeps an eye out for intruders, as the name implies. The dog stares at me.

"What do you want?" I ask, wondering if he'd understand me.

"Sniff," it says. I guess we can understand each other since we're dogs. But what could he mean by sniff? Does he smell an intruder? I take in a whiff of the air, but I don't smell anything unusual.

"Sniff what?" I ask. The security dog just stares at me with his blank robot stare.

"Sniff dog," he says, circling around me. I realiaze what he's getting at.

"Oh no you don't!" I say, swiping my paw at him. The dog backs away.

"No sniff?" it asks.

"No sniff," I say, walking off. Boy, if Sigma busted in here with a dog maverick, we'd be in serious trouble. That is a really disturbing thought...I soon forget it, because I see Axl ahead.

"Friend!" I automatically think. Before I can stop myself, I jump on top of Axl, and begin to lick his face.

"Nice to see you too," Axl says. He then whispers, "Good acting Zero." I notice that a few reploids were walking past, and Axl must have assumed I did it to look authentic. But really, I don't know why I did it. It was like...I dunno, like I wanted to. Felt like a way of saying, "Hiya' buddy, glad to see you!" I'm not turning into a dog myself, am I? I'm going to have to keep a better hold on myself. I get off of Al, allowing him to get up.

"Where's Rush?" I ask, even though he can't understand me. He thankfully guesses at what I was asking.

"If you're wondering where Rush is, he's back at the lobby," Axl says. "Don't worry, I told him not to get in any trouble. I just came to see what was taking you. X already told us he'd send you our way, so we could keep an eye on you." I'd rather they keep an eye on Rush, but I just nod in reply.

"Okay then, let's go!" Axl says. Soon, both of us are walking to the lobby.

* * *

"Zero, there you are!" A reploid stumbled into the lobby, his eyes fixed on the red-clad reploid. Rush took a moment to realize the reploid was talking to him.

"Yeah?" Rush asked.

"Look, I've was supposed to do saber training with some rookies today, but I have some 'business' to attend to, if you know what I mean." Rush nodded, even though he didn't know what the reploid meant. "So, I was wondering, could you teach them today? I know you're better at saber training than X and Axl, and those rookies need to learn quickly."

"Course I could," Rush said happily. Like Megaman and X, Rush was designed to help people too.

"Besides," he thought, "how hard could it be?"

"Oh, thank you Zero," the reploid said. "I owe you one. Wish me luck!"

"Okay," Rush replied, even though he had no idea what the reploid would want with luck. He waved as the reploid left, and then made his way towards a map of the HQ to see where the training area was.**

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it! Oh, and if you didn't get the part with Zero and the dog, read PRIVATE's review for chapter 3. (Hope that was good enough buddy!) Anyway, chapter 5 up soon! Rush doing saber training, oh no!**


	5. Saber Training

**I was bored, so I wrote this chapter early. That, and due to the fact that it was requested. So, here's the new chapter, in which Rush does saber training. Wait a minute, that's not good...O.O**

* * *

Axl and Zero had soon made it to the lobby. The only problem was, Rush was nowhere in sight.

"Aw crud, where could he have gotten too?" Axl muttered. "Hey Zero, maybe you can sniff 'em out." Zero stared at Axl like he was crazy.

"I know where Zero went," a nearby reploid said. "Rax asked him to do saber training with the rookies while he was busy."

"Tell me you're kidding," Axl moaned. Various thoughts raced through his head, mainly involving a burning HQ, scared-to-death rookies, and a Rush accidentally cutting himself to pieces. A look at Zero's face showed that he was probably imagining the same thing.

"Do you know if his date with Alia went well?" the reploid asked.

"Oh...er, fine," Axl said. "How'd you hear about that?"

"Rumours around here spread quickly, m'boy," the reploid said. "Anyway, congratulate him for me!"

"This is getting worse by the minute," Axl mumbled, running out of the lobby with Zero at his heels. "Who'da known that Signas would actually tell people that 'you' were going on a date with Alia? Ooh, X is going to be so mad!" Zero was also thinking of how messed up this was, and also about his little plan, which might be able to fix that.

* * *

"Hello Rookies," The young reploids watched as Rush entered the room. "Your teacher's busy today, so I'll be teaching you today! And today, we're doing saber training." Rush was happy that Zero had done this stuff before. Memories of past experiences popped up in Rush's mind.

"Must be 'cause I'm in his body, I'm also getting his memories," Rush thought to himself.

"Do we get the sabers now?" a tall, yellow reploid in the corner asked.

"Not yet," Rush said. "First, I am going to demonstrate how to use a saber." To Rush's right was the training dummy, which was made to look like a maverick. Rush pulled out the Z-saber, watching it glow a bright green. He faced the fake maverick.

"Now, how would Zero do this?" Rush thought to himself. As he concentrated, images of Zero using the saber popped into his head, along with memories of fighting alongside Megaman. "Piece of cake," Rush decided, raising his blade. The students watched as he brought it down upon the training dummy, continuing with a flurry of attacks that were graceful, yet powerful. Some of the students cheered for more, thrilled by the display.

"I could do that," the yellow reploid said. He began to walk over to the sabers, which were located at the other side of the room.

"Swish, swish, sha-wing!" Rush thought, swinging his blade as if he was fighting a real maverick. "If only you could see me now Megaman! I can take out robots like you can!" He continued this, until he heard a loud screech. He stopped in mid-swing, to see the yellow reploid he had accidentally hit.

"MY HAND!" the rookie cried. "YOU NEARLY CUT IT OFF!" the reploid was holding his injured hand, which had a big cut almost all the way through.

"Uhmm...oops," Rush muttered. "Erm, would you like me to escort you to the hospital wing?"

"I can do it myself!" huffed the reploid, walking out of the class.

"If you say so," Rush replied before turning back to the class. "Alright, who want's to try out the sabers now?"

* * *

"We made it," Axl said. "Let's hope that no one's dead yet." Zero shot the red-head a glare.

"Hi guys," Axl turned around to see X. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Looking for Rush," Axl replied. "Someone convinced him to do saber training with the rookies."

"You're kidding, right?" X asked. Zero and Axl shook their heads.

"Not kidding," Axl said. "You haven't heard anyone screaming bloody-murder, have you?"

"I think once, but I'm not sure," X said. "Someone was screaming loud in the room next-door to mine." At that moment, Rush emerged out of the said room.

"Hi everybody!" Rush greeted. "How'd you know I was here?"  
"A reploid told us," Axl said. "Is anyone dead in there?"

"No, Rush said. "Was someone supposed to die?"

"Er, never mind," X said. "How did the training go?"

"I think it went pretty good," Rush said. "I almost cut one kid's hand off, and he had to go to the hospital wing. But other than that, it was fine." Rush said that as if he was talking about the weather. Both X and Zero were speechless.

"Are you sure that's the only bad thing that happened?" Axl asked.

"I'm pretty sure," Rush replied. "It was easy. I think I did about as good as Zero!" Zero mumbled something undecipherable, when he noticed something was different.

"Arf!" Zero...barked, staring at Rush.

"What is it Zero?" X asked. Zero continued to bark, pointing a paw at Rush.

"What's gone?" Rush asked, since he could understand Zero. "Hair? What?"

"What's he saying?" Axl asked.

"He said my hair's gone..." Rush said, a confused look on his face.

"Oh my...it is gone!" X exclaimed. Both the reploids stared at Rush. The usual golden ponytail Zero had taken so long to grow had been slashed halfway up, so that it was only shoulder length.

"You mean this?" Rush asked. "I thought it was an enemy, until I cut it. My tail does that too. It's so annoying when you try to catch it, and then find out it's just a tail." Rush sighed, while the other Maverick Hunters stared at him.

"Wow, I've never seen Zero with a haircut," Axl said. "Have you X?"

"Nope," X replied. "Have you ever cut your hair Zero?" When no reply came, X and Axl looked over at Zero, who was lying down with his paws over his head. Rush looked at the sad dog for a minute, not knowing why the hair was so important.

"Hehe...sorry Zero," Rush said, decideing to apologize anyway. The only reply he got from Zero was a stream of curses in dog.**

* * *

OMG! Rush cut Zero's hair! Anyway, I'll try to do the next chapter soon. But for now, I gotta' get out of here before Zero kills me for writing this! Bye!**


	6. Testing, 1,2,3

**Aww, crud. I said I'd update this every other day, and now I do this one late! First, I was really busy, and then the computer wouldn't let me upload it! So much for keeping it on time. Anyway, sorry about Zero's hair, but it will grow back! Well, eventually...-dodges angry Zero fans- Anyway, one story note: If it's in italics, that is what Zero is saying translated to english, alright? No one understands it except Rush, but I translated it so you can understand it.**

* * *

As X, Axl, Rush, and I walk back to the lobby, we hear people left and right murmmuring about Zero dating Alia. Axl and X try to tell some of the people that it is just a rumour, but it's obvious that there were still a large amount of reploids who don't know this.

"Ya' know X," Axl begins to say, "If you asked Alia on a date herself, then people would stop saying Zero dated her."

"Yeah," X replys, "but then they'd wonder why she suddenly left Zero for me. Besides, we're just friends. I wouldn't ever want to ruin that."

"But, wouldn't she still do it to clear up the rumours?" Rush asks.

"Wait a minute..." X's voice trails off in thought for a minute. "Does Alia know about these rumours?" Actually, he does have a point. If Alia finds out about this, she's going to wonder what happened. Most likely, she would ask "me," and who knows how Rush could mess it up! He can't even swing a saber without taking out something (mainly my hair, which I took so long to grow). The sooner we're switched back, the better.

_"Rush,"_ I say, since he's the only one who understands me, _"I need to talk to Axl. I have an idea to fix these stupid rumours."_

"Okay," Rush says. "Will you need me to translate for you?" I have to resist the urge to yell out how that's the only way I could talk to Axl anyway.

_"I suppose so," _I reply. _"Tell Axl to meet me in my room after X falls asleep. Not X's room, but the room that you're staying in."_

"No problem," Rush exclaims. "I'll make sure to tell him."

_"And make sure X does not find out, okay?"_

"All right," Rush agrees. "Your old room after X falls asleep. Got'cha." I watch as he walks back over to Axl and X, who were still walking. I catch up too, but I soon notice that we are no longer headed for the lobby.

_"Rush, do you know where we're going?"_

"No clue," Rush turns to X. "Weren't we supposed to be going to the lobby?"

"Not this time," X replys. "I managed to speak with Dr. Sai earlier, and we both agreed that it would be best if we got some practice with Zero's capabilities. Zero, how are you holding up?"

_"Better than you ever would," _I mutter. _"I would just love to see you in this predicament."_

"He says he's just fine," Rush translates. At least he's smart enough not to translate everything literally.

"That's good," X says. "Don't worry, we'll fix you as soon as we can." Nice encouraging X, but as-soon-as-we-can doesn't nessecarily mean anytime soon.

"So, what are his capabilities?" Axl asks.

"Well, as a dog, I could transform into a ride-chaser, a submarine, and a coil-thingy," Rush explains. Isn't that encouraging?

"Hey, when we're testing out the rider, can I try it first?" Axl asks. I growl at him, showing off my pointy teeth.

"I think it'd be best if either me or Megaman tries it our first," Rush says. "Besides, I don't know if Dr. Light changed anything or not."

"Would you please stop calling me Megaman?" X asks. "Everyone here calls me X. If you keep calling me Megaman, people are going to wonder why you're calling me that."

"Okay Mega-I mean, X."

* * *

"Hey guys, we're here!" Axl exclaims. We step inside the Gadget Testing Facility, where new gadgets are built and tested (hence the name). A few reploids greet us at the door, leading us to an empty testing room. X ushers the reploids out, so it's just the four of us.

"So Rush," X asks, "How do the transformations work?"

"Well, from what I remember, I had to picture in my mind myself as whatever I'm transforming into. Also, I could only transform for Megaman, so Zero can probably only transform for X."

_"But I don't even know what I look like in any of those forms!" _I yell at Rush. _"How do you expect me to do it if I'm not even sure what I'm doing?"_

"I think I have a memory of them somewhere," Rush replys, while X and Axl just watch. "So when X tells you to transform into something, the memory should just pop up. That's what happened with me when I had to do that saber demonstration."

_"Alright then, if you say so. If you're wrong, then I will get you for it."_

"Okay X, tell him to transform into something," Rush says.

"Fine then...Zero, transform into the Ride-Chaser." An image does indeed come into my mind, a bright red ride-chaser with a dog head. Is that what I'll look like? I feel the different parts of my body changing, adjusting to fit this new form. Soon, I think I've pretty much got it down, so I look to see the other's expressions. Axl looks like he's trying to suppress a laugh, X is looking confused, and Rush is shaking his head.

"Well," he says, "You have it partway right." I turn my head to look at myself, noticing that only my front half is a ride-chaser, and the back is still dog.

_"This is going to take a while..."_**

* * *

Okay then, I have a question. Does anyone know where I can see a picture of Rush as a ride-chaser or a submarine? I don't know what those look like (oddly, I remember the coil form). If you know where I can see a pic, please tell me in a review, or drop a pm. Anyway, I'll get the next chapter up soon! (I hope...)**


	7. Of the Mystery of Women

**Happy Wednesday! For all you people who have been reviewing, thank you! Now, in case I don't get the chapter for Friday up (or I do this one late), I will be on vacation for a week, starting Monday. That means I shall not be able to update. So, if I do not update for a while, you know why.**

* * *

The rest of the day passed along smoothly. Zero had managed to practice all of his forms, and Rush got in some extra saber practice. Axl even managed to get on Zero while he was in Ride-Chaser mode, but was soon kicked off after nearly running over X. After practice was over, the sky was beginning to get dark, so everyone went to their rooms, with Zero having to sleep yet again in X's. The dog-reploid kept himself awake, remembering the meeting he was to have with Axl later that night. He just had to hope the redhead didn't fall asleep before then.

After an hour had passed, Zero looked over to see if X was asleep. The blue Maverick Hunter had his back to the dog, so Zero could not tell. He began to walk out the door, concluding that X was indeed asleep, since he did not get up to ask where Zero was going. A few minutes later, he had made it to his old room. Inside was Axl, who was sitting on the bed, and Rush, who was happily talking with him while leaning against the wall.

"It's about time you made it," Axl said. "We were almost thinking you'd never show."

"Should I start translating now?" Rush asked. Zero nodded, turning his attention towards his friend.

_"Axl, you've noticed those rumours going around about 'me' dating Alia, correct?" _Zero barked, the words getting translated my Rush.

"Course I have," Axl replied. "Never thought Signas woulda' told anyone, but hey, first time for everything."

_"Well, I think that this is the perfect opportunity to get X to admit he likes Alia."_

"How so?" Axl asked. He was unsure how this would turn out. He learned that whenever Zero got an idea, it was either hazardous, crazy, risky, or a combination of the three.

_"Simple," _Zero replied, managing to smile an evil smile. _"You will say to X that Rush was planning to actually go on a date with Alia. X will freak out about it, and you ask him why he's so upset. I mean, obviously if they're just friends, he would be happy she got a date, right?"_

"Yeah, but how's that gonna' help the rumours?" Axl asked. "and how do you and Rush fit in this whole plan?"

_"Well, if X needs further convincing that what you say is true, then Rush will tell X that he is indeed planning to date Alia."_

"What?" Rush asked, bewildered. "Why do I have to? I don't even really know her."

_"X doesn't know that," _Zero replied. _"Anyway, when you guys are talking to X, I'll be recording it with a camera somehow. I'll probably need one of you guys to tie it on me first, but hey, it works."_

"I get it!" Axl exclaimed happily. "You are going to tape it, and show it to Alia. Meanwhile, we convince X to date her, correct?"

_"Now you're getting it," _Zero said. _"Now, any questions?"_

"I do," Rush replied, putting his hand in the air like a schoolkid. "What if he still doesn't admit it?"

_"If he doesn't admit it at first...well, I don't really know." _Zero looked at the floor, totally at a loss for words. He was going to say that Rush would have to date Alia, but he didn't think that would be a good idea. Alia would know that something was up with Zero, and then Rush and Axl would have to explain what happened to Zero and Rush. Sure, Alia was a friend, but Zero really didn't want anyone else knowing about this whole predicament.

"Let me guess," Axl said, "You don't think it would be a good idea for Rush to actually date her."

"I don't want to date her," Rush replied. "Not that she's a bad person or anything. Heck, if X likes her, she's probably a wonderful person. I'm just saying that...I don't know how to act around girls."

"I don't think anyone does," Axl said. "Whenever you do one thing for them, they want you to do something else. If you say one thing about them, they take it as an insult when it's supposed to be a compliment. And sometimes, they're angry for no apparent reason. Women are very confusing things."

_"How would you know Axl?" _Zero slyly grinned. _"You've never even gone on a date yourself."  
_"Well...isn't that what you said?" Axl asked. Zero looked blank for a second.

_"Uhmm, no, when I said that, I was talking about something else. I was talking about female...mavericks!"_ Axl laughed upon hearing this.

"No, I'm pretty sure you said all girls," Axl proclaimed. "Maverick or otherwise." Rush was looking quite confused at the whole conversation.

"So...no one really know how to act around girls?" Rush asked after a while.

_"No," _Zero answered, _"No one understands girls, except other girls."_

"Do they understand us?" Rush asked, still looking confused.

_"Actually...I don't know," _Zero admitted.

"I don't think we'll ever know," Axl said. "Well, I'm going back to bed. G'night everybody." Axl walked out of the room, yawning as he did so.

_"I better go to bed too," _Zero said to Rush. _"Night."_

"Good night," Rush replied, watching as Zero walked out of the room. He got back on to the bed, allowing himself to think.

" I have a bad feeling about all this," Rush mummured to himself. Soon, he drifted off to sleep.**

* * *

That was fun to write. Personally, I don't know entirely what guys think of girls, because I myself am a girl. Maybe that's what made this chapter so fun for me. Review, and tell me what you think! Next chapter: What happens when Zero's plan doesn't exactly go according to plan...**


	8. Bad Doggy

**Ack! I'm late again! Sorry, I was busy yesterday, so this chapter's kinda' late. Remember folks, this is the last chapter for a week, okay? So sit tight, and enjoy this chapter! Ta-da!**

* * *

After the events of last night, Axl and I (with a bit of help from Rush) agreed on our plan to get Alia and X on a date. Soon, Axl went to confront X about how Rush was supposedly going to date Alia. I found a way into the vent, and am now following Axl. I figured out how to activate an eye mode that records things like a camera (all right, maybe Rush helped me figure some of it out, but only a little).

Hey, there's X! And Axl is right on target. Perfect, there's no way this plan can screw up. Most people would say that saying that will jinx me, but I don't believe in all that good luck/bad luck stuff. None of it is going to stop me now! I focus the camera on my two buds, eagerly awaiting the expression on X's face.

"X!" Axl calls out, as the blue reploid turns around. "You won't believe what Rush told me!"

"What is is?" X asks. I zoom the camera in a little on X's confused face.

"Well, you know those rumours about Zero dating Alia?" Axl asks. "Rush said that he's actually going to do it!"

"What!" Ha! Oh X, if only you could see the expression on your face right now. He looks like someone just told him that Axl was a girl! Priceless, I tell you, priceless! Dang, it's hard not to laugh at this. Thing's cannot get any better.

"Sniff?" God no, not that again. I turn around, snout to snout with the same security-dog from last time. I didn't know that they patrolled vents too. I guess it's for security reasons...damn security.

"No sniff," I answer. Instead of bacing off, he looks offended.

"Sniff!" It growls, bearing it's shiny metal teeth. It begins to march around me, walking towards it's goal.

"Get away, you stupid bot." Using my own set of chops, I pick up the guard dog, hurling him out the vent. I watch him fall down, down right on to X's head.

"What the heck?" X cries, the dog's teeth stuck on his helmet as he begins to run around comically. "Get it off me! Axl, give me a hand here!"

"Alright X, hold on a sec," Axl runs after X soon after saying this. Wait a minute, what's that on Axl's back? There's these white things potruding out of his back. It looks so weird, and it wasn't there this morning.

"An enemy got onto Axl!" a voice in my head concludes. "Hold on Axl, I'll get it off ya'!" Knowing of thia threat, I jump down from the vent, tackeling Axl in order to get to the intruders. I sink my teeth into one, ripping part of it off.

"Yeowch!" Axl yells. "Hey, cut it out, that hurts. What are you doing?" Apparently, he doesn't know of this threat, so I just proceed to take out another one. They must have connected themselves to Axl's body, since he screams whenever I rip one off. Don't worry Axl, I'll get them off soon.

"Are you guys okay? Everyone turns their heads to see Alia and Rush.

"Except for this dog on my head, I'm fine," X claims. The little robot unclamps himself from X's helmet, and then jumps off as if nothing happened.

"Zero, what are you doing?" Rush asks.

_"I was attacking this thing on Axl's back," _I told him. _"It keeps following him, so I was getting rid of it."_ Seeing the confused looks on everyone's faces, Rush translates what I said.

"Uhmm, Zero," Axl says, trying not to laugh, "Those have always been there. I just retract them sometimes, remember?" Oh yeah, now I remember. Those are usually on Axl's armor. How could I have forgotten?

"Don't worry, I know how you feel Zero," Rush says. "Sometimes, I'd chase Tango, which has Megaman's cat. I always thought that he was running from his tail, so I'd try to get it off of him. Then, he'd have to explain how it was supposed to follow him, and that I was not supposed to chase his tail. So I just chased my own instead." Leave it to a dog to be so stupid. Wait...if I just did that, does that mean I'm actually starting to think like a dog? Oh no. Oh god, no.

"What exactly is going on here?" Alia asks. "Zero, since when have you been able to talk to dogs, or chased a cat? Axl, who's that dog next to you? And X...why is your face red?" Indeed, X's face is covered in blush.

"I can explain what happened," X says. "A few days ago, I found a Light Capsule with this dog-reploid in it. His name is Rush. Well, while we were checking him out, Zero crashed into some machinary while Rush was hooked up to it, and they blacked out. Next thing we know, we find out that they switched bodies."

"So, what you're saying is, this isn't Zero next to me, but your dog?"

"I sure am," Rush says happily. "And that dog is really Zero! Say hi Zero!" I groan, waving a paw at Alia.

"Oh my gosh," Alia says. "I wish there was some way I could help. But that still doesn't answer my last question."

"What question?" X asks.

"Why is your face red?" Alia asks. "You're blushing, aren't you?" X is mumbling something uncomprehensible now. X, don't screw this up! He'd better not, 'cause this is as good a time as any.

"Well Alia," X says, "That's because, well, Rush accidentally said he was going to date you, and now everyone thinks he is. But I...well...I'd rather you..."

"Rather I what?" Alia asks. "Just so you know, I won't date Rush. I wouldn't even date Zero, if he asked me."

"That's good, becuse," X continues to fumble for words. "I'd prefer...that you date..."

"You?" Alia asks. "Of course I would X." Bulls-eye for Alia. X's face brightens up at this.

"Rush, Zero, c'mon," Axl whispers to us. "Let's give these guys some time alone, okay?"

"Are they going to kiss?" Rush asks, while I supress a snicker.

"Maybe," Axl replys.

"Then let's get out of here," Rush says, running away from the scene before us. Axl walks away, and I follow.

"Good luck X," I say. I don't care if he doesn't understand me, because the luck's his anyway.**

* * *

Okay, hope you enjoyed that. I'll be back a week from Monday, got it? Anyway, sayanora!**


	9. Back to Work

**I'm finally back! Took me a bit longer than I expected to get back to my computer, since I got back at 11:45 p.m. If the chapter seems weird, blame lack of sleep. -Eye twitches- But anyway, here's the new chapter, and it's hopefully worth the wait!**

* * *

For the next few days, everything at HQ was pretty calm. The rumours about Zero and Alia were gone altogether, replaced by rumours about X and Alia's date had gone. Zero was busy practicing his dog-reploid skills, while Rush followed him everywhere like a lost puppy (which he basically was). And Axl was...being Axl, spending his free-time sneaking in looks at Zero's manga collection (which, as Zero had put it before the whole thing started, was an instant death penalty). Needless to say, everything was calm for a while. Then, our favorite three Maverick Hunters (and dog) were called into Signas' office.

"Okay boys," Signas said, "Seeing as you've had a bit of a break, it's time to get back on-duty. There are still areas that need to be checked for Maverick Activity. Are you all ready?"

"Yessir!" Rush replied happily. X merely nodded in reply. Zero was pretending to be an actual dog-reploid, so not to arouse any suspicion from Signas. Axl let out a groan.

"But nothing's there!" Axl whined. "We've already checked!"

"Tell you what," Signas said, "I'll make a bet with you. If you're right, and nothing is there, I'll give you all the zennys I have in my pocket. If I'm right, and there is something there...I get gloating rights."

"Make it all the money in your pocket and your hat, and you have a deal," Axl replied.

"No! It's my hat!" Signas cried, clutching the prized hat atop his head. "Either take my previous deal, or no bargain."

"Oh, all right," Axl muttered. "But I will get that hat."

Rush and X both looked confused by this stupidity, and Zero was dumbfounded. Whenever he didn't want to do a mission, he was just threatened to have his "girl privilages" taken away, while Axl had a chance to make some money (unless, of course, Signas didn't have any money in his pockets). Then again, Signas being able to gloat about being right about a bet was never a good thing. Zero still remembered when he made a bet with Signas at the Winter Holiday party that X and Alia would kiss under the mistletoe. Zero had the perfect plan laid out to make sure that it happened too, but unfortunately, he had ended up locked in the broom closet after accidentally dropping the key down a floor vent (try reaching down a vent in a dark closet with your hair in the way, and see how much fun you have). Axl had also been part of the plan, but he had unfortunately had to go to the hospital wing after an unfortunate event involving a plate full of cookies, a really speedy dance with Palette, and a precariously placed chair that had sent the redhead into the holiday tree, and puking soon afterwards. Ol' Signas still wouldn't let them live it down.

"Okay then," Signas said. "Now that we have that out of the way, you guys can get to your mission. We've heard rumors about supposed sightings near an abandoned cave. It used to be a man-made mine for coal. Alia will give you the coordinates. Good luck, boys. Oh, and your dog too." Zero rolled his eyes as Signas gave him a pat on the head. If only Signas had known who he was petting, he wouldn't have touched him. But he didn't, so Zero had to put up with being petted.

"Come on Ze-Rush, let's go," Signas had not noticed X almost calling the dog Zero, watching as the three hunters and the dog walked out of the room.

* * *

The boys soon made it to the mine, which was quite dark. They arrived in the front, with three ways inside. In order to make the whole thing as quick as possible, they all split up. X went through the front path, Axl went through an entrance that had been covered by a bush, and Rush and Zero took a small path on the caveside. Zero didn't really want to follow Rush, but Rush was the only one he could communicate with, and Rush was in his body anyway. The two walked on for a while, with seemingly nothing in the way, except for the way that rocks just happened to fall down when the duo walked under them, or how a vine would seemingly pop up just to trip them. Needless to say, Zero was getting quite annoyed, wishing he could just cut everything away with his saber. Rush, on the other hand, was still smiling, happy to be going on a mission. It reminded him so much of his old trips with Megaman. Rush wondered whatever had happened to his former master, wondering if Dr. Wily had gotten him in the end.

_"I hear something,"_ Zero barked, getting Rush's attention. _"Get out the saber, in case it's something dangerous."_

"Okay." Rush replied, pulling out the shiny green blade he had practiced with days before. Almost instantly, images of swordplay entered his mind, most of which starring Zero in fierce combat with some Maverick foe. Out of the shadows came a Ruinsman, who had seemingly been driven out of the jungles to make this place it's home. Without a moment's hesitation, Rush began to swing, making sure to make every swing in the exact same fashion Zero did. Zero watched, a look of awe and horror on his face.

_"Do I really look like that?"_ Zero thought to himself. Now he realized why some people revered him so for his skill. If he hadn't known any better, he might have been intimidated. But the one thing that bugged his was Rush's expression. It seemed...happy. Almost as if he was enjoying the slaying of his foe. Did he have the same expression on his face while fighting? He had never really cared for what he was thinking while fighting, except to make sure that his enemy was beridden. But did he really enjoy it? No, that would be what Dr. Wily would want. What Sigma would want. What he didn't want to be.

_"Stop it!"_ Zero heard himself say, watching Rush turn his head towards him.

"Am I doing it wrong?" Rush asked. Zero calmed himself down. He was starting to act like X. Perhaps X's peaceful methods were starting to rub off on him.

_"No," _Zero replied. _"Just...don't slash at them so long. Make it a quick death, alright?"_

"Whatever you say Zero," Rush replied. "Come on, let's keep going."**

* * *

Not much more to go now. Chapter 10 shall be up on Thursday! Later people!**


	10. In Which Axl Loses His Bet

**Dang it, I missed the due date again. Sorry, I had writer's block. But now, not only have I rid myself of that nasty cretin, but I am now more inspired than ever to finish this. Why? I just got Megaman X8! And now, I actually know what Layer and Pallette look like! Anyway, here's chapter 10 of the story. I tried to make it funny, in order to make up for my lateness. Enjoy!**

* * *

Where Axl was, he was having the same amount of luck as Rush and Zero. Instead of just dealing with the stupid objects that got in his way, Axl just blasted them instead. Shooting things made Axl feel happy, for it was as if he was actually doing something. Searching for supposed mavericks in dark, spooky caves was not the Hunter's idea of fun.

"Well, it looks like I'm gonna' end up with Ol' Signy's money after all!" Axl cheered, trying not to be bored. "and maybe, if I'm lucky, I can get his hat! I would look so cool in that hat...all hail Commander Axl!" To accentuate this, Axl struck the best pose he could think of (which made him look quite cheesy) and imagined himself in the all-powerful hat. Unfortunately, this left Axl unaware of his surroundings, as a large rope-like substance shot from behind him.

"What the?" Was all Axl could say, as the rope wrapped around him, dragging him into the unknown.

* * *

X was also progressing through the cave, and was having an even worse time. For the past fifteen minutes, the blue reploid had been walking past the same stupid rock formations over and over again. This only meant one thing: X was lost.

"Maybe, if Alia was availialbe, she could help me find a way out of this," X mumbled to himself. Sadly, it was Alia's day off, and she had gone to spend some time with Layer and Pallette. X silently wished that he was with Alia instead, but he knew he couldn't. A Hunter's work would never be done, not until peace had finally been achieved...permanetly.

One of the nearby rocks suddenly broke. X whipped around, preparing his blaster in case something would attack. A soft chuckling came from the shadows.

"Ah, X," a cold voice said. "So you've finally made it to my lair. I must admit, I'm suprised it took you so long."

"Cut the small talk," X cried. "Where are you?"

"You should be asking...where will you be?" Out of the darkness, a rope quite similiar to the one that grabbed Axl wrapped itself around X. X tried to break free, but he found that he couldn't. It wasn't too strong a rope, but it was so...sticky. X wasn't sure what exactly was on this thing, but he sure didn't want to find out. With nothing else to do, and no other way to contact the others, X let out a scream._

* * *

"Did you hear that?"_ Zero asked, hie ears pricking up.

"That was X!" Rush cried, turning towards the direction of the noise. "He's in trouble Zero! Come on, we better help him!"

_"Maybe there's a maverick here after all,"_ Zero muttered. _"Let's keep going Rush. I think that we'll eventually get to them if we keep going this way. All these tunnels connect to each other eventually."_ After a bit of persuasion, Zero and Rush continued on they're way. Soon, a loud rumbling coud be heard from the heart of the cave.

"Zero, we're almost there!" Rush cried, quikening his pace. "What do you think is causing that sound?"

_"Probably a maverick," _Zero answered, _"and a rather big one at that."_ The pair soon entered a large cavern, that was shaped like an arena. The walls were covered in rope, most of which were quite sticky. A large net was near the ceiling, and dangling from it were...

"X! Axl!" Rush called up to his comrades, which were high above him. "How'd you get up there?"

"Something grabbed us," X replied. "We haven't seen it since it tied us up here."

"And it placed me upside down!" Axl cried, struggling in his bondage. "When I get down from here, that thing is so going to pay!" The flustered red-head flailed around even more, bumping into X a few times. Zero groaned, looking at his two comrades stuck up there like sitting ducks. When he looked at the net a little closer, he noticed it looked incredibally similiar to a spider web. In fact, now that he thought about it, the ropes were all webbing. Meaning, the maveick must be spider based. But where could it be? The rumbling suddenly began again, and a voice began to fill the room.

"Haha, and now the final hunter has arrived," the voice said, deep and booming. "After all this time, I finally have the world-renowned Maverick Hunters in my grasp! Wait until Sigma see's me now!"

"Who are you?" X asked. "Show yourself, Maverick!"

"Fine then, hold on a sec." A bit of scuffling could be heard behind part of the wall. Everyone stared in the direction of the noise, wondering what kind of monstrosity it could be.

"Are you ready yet?" Axl asked, the rope holding him now slowly making him spin around.

"Yes, I'm ready! Presenting the evil, the abomidable, the all-powerful...Poisonous Spyder!" Out of a hole in the wall came a little purple spider-reploid with green dots on it. Everyone stared blankly at the maverick.

"Poisonous...spyder," Axl said, breaking the silence. "What kind of name is that?"

"The name of your defeat!" For some reason, the little arachnid still possessed an abnormally loud voice. "Ever since Sigma first started sending Mavericks to defeat you, I have been here causing havoc! But did you ever pay attention to me, X? Nooooo, you defeated everyone else, and ignored me the whole time!"

"Well," X replied, "Maybe that's because we never got your signal. Or possibly, it's because there was no reason to check out this mine, because no one uses it any more!"

"Hmm...good point," Spyder mumpled. "But no matter! Prepare for your defeat!"

"Uhmm, I have a question," Rush said, raising his hand. "Are you really poisonous?"

"Well, uh...I was," The maverick replied shyly. "I used to be, but all my poison dried out while I was waiting for you. But no matter, I still have my webs!"

"And they are lame!" Axl cried. "I'll get out of here, and I'll beat the stuffing out of you. The reason no one ever fought you is you're too lame to fight! You don't even have poison, and you're called Poisonous Spyder! Give me a break!" In response, the little purple arachnid climbed up the web holding Axl. Staring at Axl, he randomly pulled out some duck-tape, taping Axl's mouth shut. The red-head continued to mutter, his voice muffled. Spyder put another thing of tape over his mouth, resulting in a glare from the brooding hunter.

"Now that that's over with," Poisonous Spyder muttered, "Now, I shall defeat you Zero! And your little dog too!"

"Actually, that's my dog," X said.

"Do you want to be duck-taped too, buddy?" The tape-wielding maverick asked.

"No, I'm fine," X replied. "Good luck guys!" Rush did a thumbs-up at X, and Zero flattened his ears.

_"What did I ever do to deserve this?"_**

* * *

Next chapter, the climatic battle between Poisonous Spyder, Zero, and Rush! Hopefully up soon! Please, tell me what you thought of this chapter, and my lame maverick. I wasn't sure if there's already been a spider boss, but it was fun doing this guy anyway. See ya' soon!**


	11. Poisonous Spyder's Demise

**Yay, I actually got this chapter up on time! And I beat Megaman X8! (well, it was in easy mode, but I'll beat normal mode soon...I hope) And now, without further ado, Chapter 11!**

* * *

Poisonous Spyder is glaring at us, probably thinking that he will be the one to finally defeat the Hunters. Rush is pulling out the Z Saber, still grinning that weird grin of his. X is watching in anticipation, and Axl is just hanging there. I think that Axl thinks that he can get rid of the duck-tape if he moves his mouth enough, but I doubt it. As for me, I am prepared for what will be the lamest battle ever. I mean, Axl's right, this guy is lame. What's the point of beign called poisonous when all you have are webs, and a thing of duck-tape? I mean, I'm more scared of Signas than this guy (well, that's not saying much...).

_"Okay Rush, here's the plan,"_ I say to him. _"You distract him, and I'll find his weak-point."_

_"Got it covered, buddy,"_ Rush replys. Buddy? Well. it's better than being on his bad side. Rush turns to the maverick, much in the same way I would.

"You call yourself a maverick?" He asks. "I'll take you down easy. Doin' it for Megaman." I watch as Spyder climbs up his webbing on the side of the wall, but when Rush tries to climb after him, he gets stuck. Stupid, don't you know that only spiders can climb up that stuff? Hmm, how's he supposed to get up there now?

"Zero, transform into Coil Mode!" Rush orders, freeing himself with the saber. Coil mode? How useless is that? I do so anyway, only because this body automatically does, not because I want to. Soon, I look more like a kiddie toy than a dog, with a coil replacing my legs.

"Oh, I'm soooo scared," Spyder mocks, making faces at us from the ceiling. "What are you going to do, play on your little toy Zero?" Or course, he sees Rush as being me, and I'm just a dog. I'll have to fix that.

"You'll see," Rush says. "I remember Megaman doing this." Jumping inside, Rush presses a button that appears between my shoulders in Coil Mode. I begin to press myself down , until the coil beneath me is flat. Wait a minute, now I see what he's doing.

_"Alright then,"_ I say, _"Ready for launch?"_ Rush nods his head, bringing out the Z Saber.

"And...now!" The coil releases at the sound of those words, as we propel oursleves into the air. I have to admit, this is sorta'...fun. I've never jumped this high in my life. Rush jumps out, grabbing onto Poisonous Spyder while I begin to fall back to the ground. The coil eases my fall, and soon I'm back to being a dog. I really wish I could do something, I mean, be in the fight. I've always been the "Come on, let's go bust that maverick" one of the group. But now? I'm stuck as a "support unit." Now I know why Rush is so excited to fight. Because he never really got to be a big part of the action before

* * *

Before I know it, another memory comes into my head. It has Dr. Light and Megaman again. I'm right next to Megaman in this, watching as Dr. Light. He is standing in front of a table, which seems to have something on it, but I can't see what. Megaman is also trying to see, but to no avail.

"So, he's going to be built for battle like me?" Megaman asks.

"Yes, he will have parts designed for battle," The doctor replys. "But he will be programmed to be peaceful. I'm baseing him off of you, Megaman."

"But why me?" The little guy next to me asks. "Why not Protoman, or Roll? Or even Rush?"

"The way I built you is exactly how I want this one to be," Light answers. "You can fight, but you don't want to hurt people. You always act for others before yourself. You know how much this world needs peace, but you can fight for it. That is exactly what I want for him."

"Dr. Light?" Megaman asks. Dr. Light looks up from his work.

"Yes Megaman?"

"Is he going to have a family too? Are you going to make another Roll and Protoman?" Dr. Light shakes his head.

"No Megaman, he won't. I can only use this technology on him, and I cannot make amy others like him. You, Roll, and Protoman will have to be his family." The memory changes it's perspective to look at Megaman, who is looking really down. He looks at me, and his face brightens up.

"Well then, can you make him a partner, like Rush?" Megaman asks, a look of hope in his eyes. Dr. Light thinks about this.

"Yes, I suppose I could," he says. "I'll use Rush's data for it, and he can be a support unit too." Dr. Light goes back to his work, doing a few adjustments. "Would you like to see him Megaman?"

"Yes, I really would!" Dr. Light nods, and moves away to let Megaman and I see. On the table is none other than X. Before I see more, the memory ends.

* * *

I open my eyes again to see Rush still fighting Poisonous Spyder. Saber extended, he's actually doing good (of course, I could still do better). Spyder is fast, though, and it makes up for his small size. He just keeps running, but Rush is still swiping away. Suddenly, Spyder shoots out a thing of webbing, catching Rush in it. The Z Saber is thrown out of his hand, one thought clouding my mind as I see it.

_"FEEEEEEETCH!"_ To the stupid dog-brained instincts I'm stuck with in here, the flung saber looks remarkably like a stick. So, like any dog would do, I run off to fetch it, catching it perfectly in my mouth. Then realization hits me: I have my saber back. It's time to party. I turn towards Poisonous Spyder, who thinks he's won. He's already boasting about it.

"-and now, I'm the one who caught the Hunters! You can all stay here until your batteries run dry, and no one will ever know the difference! And I, Poisonous Spyder, shall go down in history as the one who finally allowed Sigma to take over the world! MWAHAHAHAHA!" While he keeps laughing, he slowly drops to the ground on a web. While he's unaware, I jump up to cut the rope, sending him crashing into the ground. Before he can realize what happened, I'm standing over him, saber in my mouth (I am going to have to clean it when this is all over, for I will not tolerate spittle on my saber, even if it's my own).

"Eheh, nice doggy," he whimpers, "I was only kidding. I was going to let them go, so don't hurt me. That's right, good doggy." I smile as I slice the Z Saber into his stomach. I smile as he deactivates and blows up. No one, and I mean no one, can stop Zero. Even when I am a dog.**

* * *

Last chapter will be Wednesday, so be there! I hope you'll enjoy it. As for me, I'm off to go get my...braces. Oh well, see ya' later!**


	12. Back to Normal?

**The final chapter! Wow, I finished this and my Sonic story around the same time! Impressive. Anyway, here is the final chappie, so I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

"That takes care of that,"_ Zero said, staring at the dead maverick at his feet.

"Nice job Zero," X and Rush cheered, still being held up by their web-ropes. Beside him, Axl was nodding in agreement, due to the fact that his mouth was still duck-taped shut. Zero quickly slashed the ropes with the Z Saber, getting al; of them down. Axl, his hands now free, ripped off the ducktape a little too fast.

"YEOWCH!" Axl yelled, "That hurt. Stupid tape." The red headed hunter rubbed his hurting mouth, while Zero snickered at him. X was busy stretching after being stuck so long, and Rush was being...Rush.

Suddenly, the rumbling came again, and some rocks began to fall from the ceiling, one of which hit X on the head.

"What the?" X cried, looking around. Zero's ears pricked up, picking up the source of the noise.

_"It's a drill,"_ Zero said to Rush, who was translating. _"It must have been left here before the mine shut down. Spyder must have set it up, in case something happened."_

"Wow, he actually did something smart," Axl muttered. "So, how do we get out? It'd take too long the way we came."

"Unless..." X's voice trailed off, his eye meeting Zero. "Zero, transform into Ride Chaser mode." Soon, there was a ride chaser in front of them with a dog head, that was still holding the Z Saber between his teeth.

"I call Shotgun!" Axl cried, jumping onto the seat behind X, who was driving. Rush grabbed the saber out of Zero's mouth, and then jumped onto the back.

_"Hurry up,"_ Zero said, _"Press the ignition, and let's get going already!"_ With the simple press of a button, the four of them were off, once again going through the tunnels. Axl, being in shotgun, shot the falling rocks with his duel pistols, missing only one (which, sadly, fell atop his head). Rush kept an eye out for anything behind them, while X concentrated on driving.

_Screeeeeeech_. Zero came to a halt, the trio on top of him looking around in suprise.

"What'd we stop for?" Axl asked, his eyes falling upon the exit of the cave. The only exit that was big enough for Zero to get through in Ride Chaser mode was blocked off, a barracade of rocks standing in the way.

"Looks like we're stuck," X muttered. "Any ideas?"

"We'll be stuck here FOREVER!" Axl cried. "Dang it, now I'll never get Signas' hat..." X and Zero both stared at Axl oddly, wondering what was so important about the cheif's hat. Rush, however, was making his way to the front. Then, he clicked a button. It was a button next to the ignition, the big red button. _Click._

_"Hey, what does that do?"_ Zero asked. Before he knew it, a barrage of weapons came out of various places on Zero, mainly lasers, grenade launchers, and other weapons that make those pretty explosions.

"Sweet," Axl cheered, as he took in all the beautiful weapons. "Can I fire them?"

_"Wait a minute,"_ Zero looked over at Rush. _"I though you were designed to be a support unit!"_

"I am," Rush replied happily, "Blasting debris out of the way is a mean of support, right? Besides, it also makes for an awesome fireworks display." Rush turned to X. "Okay X, see the big blue button there? Press it! Press it now!"

"Okay..." X uncertainly pressed the button, as every single weapon on Zero fired, blowing up the barracade of rocks in a ginat (yet awesome) explosion. Axl practically drooled over the display, wishing that he had such a cool Ride Chaser. Even X and Zero were impressed by the attack, for not even a pebble of the rock wall was left. The gang was soon out, and quickly made it back to headquarters.

* * *

"So, you finally figured out how to fix Rush and Zero?" X asked. They were back in the hospital wing, and were conversing with Dr. Sai.

"Yes," Sai replied. "It turns out that all we need to do is shock them again."

"Ha! I was so right!" Axl declared, cheesily posing again. Zero shook his head at such silly display.

"Are you ready?" The Doctor asked. Both Rush and Zero nodded. The two were soon hooked up to the machine, X at the controls.

"Is this going to hurt again?" Rush asked.

"No, I don't think it should this-"

"X sir!" The same reploid from last time ran into the room. "Just letting you know that Signas is on his way to talk to you."

"Is it that important to interrupt me?" X asked.

"Not that part, but I also have another message. Alia was wondering if you want to go on another date tonight." X blushed.

"Uhmm...tell her I said yeah," X mumbled. The reploid nodded, turning around to leave. As he ran out of the room, he tripped over the wires connected to the machine.

_"Not agai-"_ Zero was cut off as a jolt f electricity streaked through his and Rush's body, and then everything went black.

* * *

"Hey, I think Zero's waking up." Did it work? Am I back to normal? I open my eyes, wondering what I'll see. X and Axl are looking down at me.

"Okay, are you Zero or Rush?" Axl asks.

"Zero?" I say. Hey, my voice isn't a bark anymore. I...I'm me again.

"Yes! It worked!" Axl cheers, while X breathes a sigh of relief. Yes, It's so good to be back.

"YEEEEES!" I yell, jumping up from my seat. "Haha, I'm back!"

"Arf!" I turn to see Rush, also awake. Before I can stop him, he jumps up to lick my face. For once, I don't mind.

"Hello there boys," Signas greets us as he enters the room. "I heard all about your mission. Excellent job, and I have something to say to each of you. First of all, X. X, congratulations on your date with Alia." X blushes again. I swear, he blushes way to easily. "Second, Rush, for Ride Armor expertise. I heard about what happened at the mine, and I'm sure they could not have gotten out without you." Rush happily barks in reply, no longer getting slobber on my face. "Axl...I was right." Axl gawks at Signas, who makes the "Loser!" sign atop his head. "I told you there were mavericks in there, but did you listen? Noooo, you denied the power of your commander, so TAKE THAT!"

"Well, since you are so smart, can I have your hat?" Axl asks hopefully.

"Sorry," Signas says, "Only people who believe in the commander get to wear the hat."

"I BELIEVE!" Axl cries. Suck up, the hat isn't that special.

"As for Zero..." Signas stares at me. "Zero, good to have you back to normal."

"What?" I ask. "You knew?" How the heck did he find out? I didn't think he was that smart.

"Remember the reploids who were working on the machine you broke?" Signas asks. "Those reploids are also my personal spies. They told me about the whole thing."

"So...when you petted me, you knew that you were petting me, and not an actual dog?" I ask. Dang, he's both smarter and dumber than I thought, and I never knew that was possible.

"Well, since I couldn't pet yout fluffy hair, I did the next best thing." He grins cheekily at me, the little b-

_"Don't kill him Zero."_ I hear. I look over at Rush.

"Did you just...?"

_"Talk to you? Yes!"_ Rush barks happily. _"Since you spoke dog in my body, you can still understand it, and understand me! Isn't that great Zero? We can still talk!"_ ...Great, the dog still won't leave me alone. Oh well, I guess Rush is okay.

"You know what Zero?" X asks. "Since you and Rush get along so well, I think Rush should belong to you." Did he just say that? Dang, that's nice. Typical X.

"Are you sure X?" I ask, not sure how to respond.

"Of course," X says. "Besides, I already have the best partners a guy can ask for." Hmm, does he mean Axl and I, or is he talking about Alia?

_"Yay, now I get to stay with you Zero!"_ Well, I guess that will be alright. Who knows, maybe it won't be so bad after all.**

* * *

Owari, the end. Well, I hope you all enjoyed it. It was fun writing a non-Sonic fanfic. For now, I'm going back to my Sonic fics, but I may write another Megaman fic someday. Oh well. Thanks to all you Megaman fans for being so nice, it was fun. Anyway, catch ya' later!**


End file.
